Legend of the Dragonborn
by Halo.Girl.243
Summary: The story of my Dragonborn character, Korina.
1. Chapter 1

The ashes felt soft against my face. My village was burning, and smoke flooded my nose. I was clinging to my mother with one hand, and holding my only doll in the other. Bandits had raided my village. I was scared and crying, I was only eight years old. Suddenly my mother fell to the ground, an arrow sticking out of her chest. A man wearing armor came up to me, sword in hand. Just when I thought I was doomed, a man on a horse killed him. The man scooped me up. He put me on his horse and took off from my village.

"What's your name child?" he asked.

"K-Korina," I replied scared, and holding my doll close to my chest.

"My name is Kodlak Whitemane, of the companions. You're safe now," he replied.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to Whiterun. Home of the companions in Skyrim," he said, "It is going to be a long trip, rest."

I let myself fall asleep, leaning against his armor.

I woke up to him carrying me. He looked down at me and smiled. He put me down and held my hand, just like my mother used to do. I started to cry. Kodlak stopped and crouched in front of me, "What is wrong little Korina?"

I hugged him, "I just lost everything I ever cared about."

He hugged me back, "Don't worry youngling, I will take care of you."

He released me and got up. I held his hand. I looked around me, I was in a village. People were starring and Kodlak and me. Even children stopped playing and looked at us. We walked through the market and up some stairs. Then I saw a big castle. I asked Kodlak if we were going there. He just laughed and said no. Then he took me to a big building, "Welcome to Jorrvasker, home of the Companions, little one."

We walked inside and there we were some more people in armor. They looked surprised when they saw me.

"Kodlak welcome back, and who is this?" asked a man.

"This is little Korina," Kodlak said.

"Kodlak why have you brought a young child to our hall?" the man asked.

"I rescued her from a village that was being raided by bandits in High Rock," Kodlak said, "This is her home now. You are to treat her like you do your shield siblings."

A young woman came up to me, "She definitely needs some new clothes. Come little flower."

She tried to take my hand, but I fled to Kodlak. He laughed, "Little Korina she won't hurt you. Go get some new clothes with her."

I nodded and let the woman take my hand and lead me out the door. She led me back to the market place and into a little shop. She talked with the merchant and he smiled down at me. I smiled back at him.

"Go with him little flower," she said gently pushing me towards him.

I followed the man into a back room. He pulled my ripped ash covered dress of and put a new outfit on me. It was a loose white shirt with strings to tighten it. Then a pair of light green pants with a gold belt, and leather boots to finish the look. He then he put my hair into a ponytail. Then he led back out to the woman.

"Little flower, you look much prettier now," she said.

"Can, I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Why do you call me little flower?" I asked.

She smiled, "Because, you are beautiful and remind me of a flower."

We walked out of the shop and back to the hall.

"Young one you look much better. Do wish to go play outside?" Kodlak asked.

I nodded, and he handed me a wooden sword. I smiled and swung it a couple times like my father taught me. Kodlak smiled and told me I had a good arm he then led me outside. I saw two boys, one an Argonian and the other a Nord. They were sword fighting each other. I looked up and Kodlak and he nodded and headed back inside.

I went over to the two boys, "Can I play with you guys?"

"No," said the Nord.

"Why can't she play, Culm?" asked the Argonian.

"Because she's a girl Jermaun," the boy said, "Little girls shouldn't play such dangerous games."

A young girl came up to them, "Now that's not fair, Culm. She has as much right to play as you do."

"Olfina's right Culm," Jermaun said.

Then two young boys came up to us. Their names were Avulstein and Thorald. They both were holding wooden swords.

"Who's this?" Thorald asked.

"My names Korina," I said shyly.

"Well I'm Thorald, this is my brother Avulstein," he said, "These two boys names are Jermaun and Culm, and this is my sister Olfina."

"How fast are you?" Jermaun asked.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because you're it," he said taking off along with the others.

I took off after them as fast as they could. I got Culm and he chased after Thorald. We played together until Kodlak called me into the hall.

"Did you have fun little flower," he asked.

"Yes!" I said happily.

"I'm glad," he said, "Now come we must get some supper and go to bed. For tomorrow the companions are holding a training session, for the children of Whiterun."

He led me over to a big long table, where a lot of people were eating. When Kodlak and I sat down, everyone starred at me. The room grew quiet.

Kodlak took a deep breath, "I know that you are all wondering why a young girl is among us, but this is her home now. I expect you all will treat as you would your shield-siblings."

"Yes harbinger," they replied.

"Kodlak," I said.

"Yes my child."

"Why did the call you harbinger?" I asked.

"I am the one they look to if they need help. I also guide them," he said.

Then one of the men in the room asked me, "So where are you from youngling?"

"I'm from a small village in High Rock," I said.

"Little flower," the woman from before started, "Don't answer any questions you're not comfortable with."

I nodded then someone asked me another question, "Where is your family?"

I felt a tear in my eye, "Their…Their dead."

The hall grew silent. I started to cry. Kodlak comforted me by hugging me. I cried into his steel armor, "Shh, my child. Shh, everything will be alright."

He picked me up and brought down to the living quarters of the companions. He brought me into his room put me on his bed. He tucked me in and kissed my head. Just like my mother used to do…


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Korina, can't you keep up?" said Jermaun as we ran across the rooftops of Whiterun.

"Yeah right, I'm ahead of you," I said looking back at Jermaun and Culm.

I jumped off the Drunken Huntsmen rooftop and landed on my feet. I went to run, but I collided with someone instead, "I'm so sorry!" I said helping Thorald up.

"It's okay," he said laughing.

Jermaun came up behind me and tried to kick me, but I got his foot next to my face. I let go and kicked his chest. He fell backwards onto Culm.

"What are you doing?" Thorald asked.

"Training," I said.

"Oh, right you guys are appetencies of the companions, how's that going?"

Jermaun and Culm got up and came at me. I took off saying bye to Thorald. They caught up to me and I jumped up and did a kick spin. I hit Jermaun, but Culm swung back at me. I dodged his swing and pulled his arm down and kicked him in the face. I kept running, and got to Jorrvasker before them. Skijor was standing there clapping at my performance, "Excellent performance Korina. You have improved much since you were young. Kodlak wishes to see you."

I nodded and walked inside. Kodlak was standing right there when I walked in. He was talking to Farkas and Vilkas. I waited until he was done.

"Ah my child, I wanted to speak with you," Kodlak said.

"About what?" I said curious.

"Today we are going to get you some armor," He said.

"Yes!" I said.

"Let us go visit Eorlund," he said.

We walked up to the famous Skyforge. There Eorlund Gray-mane was hard at work. He turned around to see me and Kodlak. He stopped forging and invited us over. I walked over there and saw a set of custom designed and fitted armor.

"Thank you Eorlund," I said.

"Anytime for the child raised by Kodlak, and here is the best sword ever to leave the Skyforge."

He handed me a sword holder, and I unsheathed the blade just to get a glance. It was beautiful and very sharp, and had a carving of a dragon on it. I pulled it all the way out and stepped back. I gave a few swings. It was the lightest sword I had ever swung in my life.

"Now let us get your armor on," Kodlak said.

After I put my armor on I realized that the armor was really light. I could still out run Culm and Jermaun in this. I attached my new sword holder to it.

"Let's take it for a test run, Kodlak any bandits that need taken care of?" I asked.

"Yes, just outside of Whiterun to the north, in that big fort," he said, "Jermaun will be your shield-brother."

"Yes harbinger," I said leaving the Skyforge.

Jermaun already had his steel armor on. He was waiting for me by the door of Jorrvasker.

"That big fort, huh," he said starting to walk with me.

"Yup," I replied.

When we got out of Whiterun he asked me a question, "So, you're planning on going on a trip after this?"

I looked at him, "Yes."

"Well you can count me in," he said winking at me.

"Sorry, I'm planning on going alone," I said.

"Then I'll just follow you," he said.

I took a deep breath, "You really want to go don't you."

He looked at me, "Yes, I really want to go."

"Fine, we leave early tomorrow morning," I said.

"Where to?" he asked.

"To Falkreath, there's an old friend I have to visit."

He looked at me, "Is this the romantic friend Alela told me about?"

"What did she tell you?"

"She said that you were in love with an Argonian named Veezara, and that he is a member of the Dark Brotherhood. Doomed love basically," he said smiling.

I rubbed the top of my nose with two fingers, "I'm guessing that this was over a cup of mead."

"Black-briar," he said.

We got to the fort and handled the problem easily, and when we got back it was about midnight. I went straight to my room to pack.

I got out my best knapsack and put all my gold inside. I also put my favorite book inside. I looked inside my chest to check if I needed anything else. I looked in and saw my doll, and my mother's necklace. I grabbed the necklace and doll and slipped them inside my knapsack. I put the sack on the floor next to me and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up really early. I pulled my knapsack on and I found Jermaun sitting right outside my door. I tapped on the head and he looked up at me. Then Kodlak came out of his room. He looked at my knap sack and the hood I had on.

"Planning on going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm leaving," I said.

He came over to me, and hugged me. I hugged him back, "I'll return to visit with stories to tell."

"You're taking Jermaun with you?" He asked puzzled.

"I'll make sure that she returns Kodlak," He said getting up.

"Me too," Culm said.

I turned to him; he was wearing his armor and had a knapsack over his shoulder. I sighed knowing I couldn't make him stay.

"We better be off," I said.

"Be safe, my child," Kodlak said as we left the quarters.

We walked out of Whiterun and down to the stables where our horses were waiting. My horse Fire-hoof ran up to me. I patted his head, and got on him. I turned him around and took off the road to Falkreath with Jermaun and Culm.

When we got there I told Jermaun and Culm to go get us some rooms at the inn. I stayed behind and went off the road. I got off Fire- hoof next to a little pond. I walked into a cave entrance with a door. The door had a skull and the mark of the Dark Brotherhood.

"What is the music of life?" it asked in an ear pricing voice.

"Music, my brother," I replied.

"Welcome home," it said opening.

I walked in and down the stairs. Astrid, the leader of the Dark Brotherhood, was talking to Veezara. They turned and looked at me. Veezara ran at me and lifted me up and kissed me.

"I'm so glad to see you, Korina," he said.

"I'm glad to see you too," I said.

He put me down and grabbed my hand. He led me over to Astrid, "Sister this is the girl I told you about."

"Ah, you were correct she is beautiful," she said.

"May I show her around, sister?" Veezara asked.

"Yes, if you trust her than I will," she said.

Veezara led me down a flight of stairs and into a large room, where someone came at me with a knife. Veezara got in front of me and drew his sword he deflected the person with the knife. The person fell backwards, "Veezara why are you protecting her?"

"Nazir, Astrid said that she is welcome here," he said sheathing his sword.

"My apologies brother, is this the girl you told me about?" Nazir asked.

"Yes, this is Korina," he said letting Nazir see me.

A little girl came over, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Korina."

"You must be Babett, Veezara told me about you in his letters, "I said.

A large man came over. He had white hair and wasn't wearing any shoes, "Why if it isn't the daughter of Kodlak Whiteman."

"Hello Aijorn, I'm glad to see that you're alive and well," I said.

"You two know each other?" Nair asked.

"Yes, Aijorn taught me how to make my first blade," I said.

"So what do I owe the pleasure, Korina?" Veezara asked me.

"I just wanted to see you, and spend some time with you," I answered.

"When you mean sometime do you mean-"

I interrupted him by kissing him on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me in. He whispered something in my ear, "Well we can't do that here."

"Well, my friends are waiting for me in Falkreath and their waiting to meet you," I said and winked at him.

"Then let's go meet them," He said, "But first I'll need to change my armor."

"Okay," I said.

He left me there to talk to his 'family'. I told them how I met Veezara, "I met him when his was out 'working'. The guards were after him and he went into the Drunken Huntsmen. He asked me for help and I gave him a hand. I put my cloak over him and put the hood up. Then he kissed me. The guards came in and they went back out."

"So you saved his hide," Nazir asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," I answered.

"I'm ready," he said walking in with hide armor and a cloak on.

"Then let's go," I said.

Veezara took my hand, and led me out of the sanctuary. We walked out to my horse. He got on and helped me up. I clung to him as he rode into Falkreath. He parked Fire-hoof in front of the inn. He held my hand as we walked inside.

Culm came up to us, "So this is your husband."

Jermaun came up to us too, "Korina I'm sorry, he's drunk."

"It's okay he is only a Nord," I said, "Oh, Jermaun this is Veezara."

They shook hands, "Korina told me much about you. It is nice to see one of my kin," Veezara said.

"I'm guessing you two want to be alone," Jermaun said leading Culm away.

I walked into the room marked Korina. I shut and locked the door when Veezara was inside with me. I turned around and he came up on me and kissed me. I kissed back. He pulled back, and handed me a potion. He told me it would prevent me from getting pregnant. I drank it and we continued with our lust.

The next morning I woke up naked on the hide bed. I was covered in a soft bear skin blanket. I looked around for Veezara, and saw him nowhere. Angry I broke the closet as I pulled my armor out.

I put it on andwalked out of the inn and found Jermaun and Culm eating breakfast. I opened a bottle of Nord mead and chugged half of it.

"Are you okay?" Culm asked, "You never drink like that."

I explained to them the note and ate some bread and some roasted rabbit's leg. Culm looked really confused. Then I remembered that Culm made a lasting impression of a drunken Nord.

A courier came into the room, "I'm looking for Korina Whitemane. Do any of you happen to be her?"

"Over here Courier," I said.

He brought the letter to me and I opened it immediately:

Korina Whiteman,

I am very sorry to disturb you during your adventures, but I am in dire need of your assistance .A dragon has just been spotted heading over Riverwood. The companions have recommended you for the job. Please, get to Whiterun as soon as you can. I will also pay you a thousand gold for your services to Whiterun. The people of Whiterun need you, please don't delay.

-Jarl of Whiterun Hold

I got up, and got my knapsack. I ran out the door, leaving Culm and Jermaun sitting there. I got on Fire-hoof and took off for Whiterun as fast as I could.

I got there in about three hours. I saw flames attacking the west tower and rushed into action. I jumped off my horse when I got close and took my best shield of him. I unsheathed my sword and got behind a rock.

I saw the dragon. It was beautiful, but needed to die. When it landed I ran and got on top of its head. I held on to its giant horn and started cutting down with my sword. I swung me around and put up a good fight. I let go of its horn and grabbed my sword handle with both hands. I brought the blade down with great force. I pierced its skull and went deep into its head. It fell to the ground with a thud and I got off of its head.

"Dovakin?" It whispered for its last breath.

A few seconds later the whole body caught on fire. I backed off and got next to the surviving guards. Then it burnt down to the bone. A light came into me and I absorbed it. The guards backed away from me looking completely confused.

"Dragon born."

"Dragon what?" I asked.

"You are a dragon born, one of the ultimate dragon slayers. You are able to harness their powers, and shout," said the guard.

"Shout, what do you mean?" I asked.

"Summon the power deep within you and let it out," he said.

I concentrated and opened my mouth, "FUS!" I shouted, and sent the guards stumbling backwards. I covered my mouth amazed at such power.

I rushed to my horse and rode it into town. I rode him up to Jorrvasker and rushed in.

"Kodlak, I must speak with you," I said.

He stood up and came up to me, "What is it child?"

"I killed the dragon and absorbed some power from it," I said.

"What power?"

I looked at an abandoned chair and shouted at it. The force sent it flying a couple feet.

"That power," I said.

Then suddenly a boom happened, "DOVAKIN!" the boom said.

"The greybeards," Kodlak muttered. "Journey to them and learn to control such a power," he said.

"Wait Kodlak if the dragon born is real, what about Alduin, the eater of worlds?" I asked.

"He must be real, but I know you will be able to slay him," Kodlak said. "Go collect your reward and journey to the Greybeards."

I nodded and left the hall. As I walked up to the castle, Culm and Jermaun came racing behind me.

"Korina the guard told us everything, what are we going to do?" Jermaun asked.

"We're not doing anything. I'm going to travel to High Hrothgar and train with the Greybeards," I said.

"Sorry, but we're already in this together," Culm said.

I smiled, "If you get killed in this dragon business, promise not to haunt my ass," I said.

"I promise," they both said.

I walked up the stairs with them and we split the reward. When we came back down we began our journey to Ivarstead.

When we got there we stayed at an in to rest for a couple hours. I woke up early and left a note for Jermaun and Culm saying to wait here until I got back.

Then I came out of the in and got on Fire-hoof. I fixed his saddle and gave him an apple. I got on him and rode him up the mountain.

When I got to the top I left Fire-hoof outside and I headed inside. As I walked in I was approached by one of the Greybeards, "Welcome dragon born step inside."


End file.
